In today's competitive environment, telecommunication service providers endeavor to integrate services onto a single broadband communication link. For example, many service providers strive to be a subscriber's sole source of the “triple play services” of television (e.g., internet protocol television (IPTV)), telephone (e.g., voice over internet protocol (VoIP)) and Internet (e.g., data and email services). Digital subscriber line (DSL) and other broadband access technologies enable the triple play services to be integrated onto a single communication link between a customer premises and the service provider's network. Conventional broadband access techniques are designed to guaranty a minimum bandwidth or data rate over the communication link to the customer premises to ensure delivery of all of the services to which the customer premises has subscribed. If this minimum bandwidth or data rate cannot be guaranteed, for example, due to weather conditions, equipment outages, etc., then the conventional broadband access techniques completely disable the communication link to avoid providing services that do not meet the obligations of the subscriber's subscription agreement until the minimum bandwidth/data rate can be achieved.